User talk:Leopardclawxx/archive 1
Archive one! Please contact me on my real talk page if you need me! New Mentor Welcome to the wiki! As you know, I will be your new mentor! I'm glad to have you, I have one other apprentice, SnapeFan1. Anyway, if you want to learn more about me, visit my profile page! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 16:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's see...first of all, do you have any questions about this wiki or anything else? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can make a new page. And please, call me Otter! That's what people call me here. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] Well, I really don't know how to do that, but I'm sure you can ask Nightfern or Hollyfeather, our two admins. They know a lot of things. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, are you a member of Project:Create? 'Cause if you are, you can start posting up your own, fan-made, stories and alliances. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 22:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Now you can start doing whatever you want... as long as it isn't bad. If you have any questions, remember to ask me!! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 18:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Leaopard. Sorry for being such a loser mentor! Anyway, so you heard I'm probably leaving. But, I'm probably not :) So, I just want to know if you need any help. Like, maybe you would like to learn...... something!!! OK, so, bye [[User:Ottersplash|'This isn't Good-Bye... It's Only See-You-Later...']] 01:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Like the oen I hav on my user page? [[User:Ottersplash|'This isn't Good-Bye... It's Only See-You-Later...']] 02:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello, New Mentor! Otter used to be your mentor? Wow! Cool! Well, hello. I have never made a drop-down box in my life, so I'll have to figure it out before I show you. :) I'm just weird like like that. I'm sure it's pretty straightforward, though. Normally, if I need a code I don't have, I go and copy it from somebody at the Warriors Wiki. xD Anyway, I'll get on that when I get a chance *adds it to the to-do list* and then I'll get back to you on how. [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 14:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) LEOPARDCLAW!!! go on the chat on the right side of the screen!!![[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 18:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hehe, Hi Leopardclaw! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]100 Edits!! 05:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi leopard! how ya been doing? :D Feather200 edits! 06:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lol, actully i made it to 300 edits XP Feather300 edits! 19:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Fethermoon Are you on? I am so bored....and if you are on, CHAT. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ya there? If you are, Chat please! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 12:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) CHAT. NOW. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Woah, I read your page and it says your birthday is on october 25th, and guess what, mine is on the 24th! FeatherMew? 18:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Purple thingy Woot. FeatherMew? 08:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Pokemon! Yay! Glad I'm not the only one! :D --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 16:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! FeatherMew? 17:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Splashpaw, Snowfeather and Graymoon These are the cats you have Roleplayed in Nightclan Splashpaw: ''' Was never really open-minded as a kit, where her Sister Sunpaw was always's trying to bud into the clan life withnher hopes of becoming leader one day. Splashpaw soon relized that she loved collecting herbs, since after one lucky day as a kit that she got to go herb collecting with Berryblaze, when Nightthunder was ill. But because Nightthunder was still alive, and Berryblaze was still his apprentice, Splashpaw's wish couldnt come true, she couldnt be a Medicine cat. But two sunrises before Splashpaw and Sunpaw's Apprentice ceremony, it was declared that Nighttunder would not live any more than a moon, so Splashpaw agreed to become a temporarry Warrior aprpentice. Then nightthunder died and then all that MCA stuff happens XD '''Snowfeather: Icefeather's sister. Snowfeather was always loyal to her sister and nothing else from kithood to apprenticeship. Along with mistchife and over-curiousity, of course. But when Icefeather and Snowfeather became warriors, Snowfeather began thinking about mates. And thats when Leafwhisker came into her mind. She vowed, Even if Leafwhisker's mate is already the one and only Moonstar, I will get that tom. And he will be mine. i will do whatever it takes. And so now, Snowfeather has blocked off everythign exept Leafwhisker and Icefeather from her life, Hopeing one day she can have that tom. one way or another. Graymoon: Loyal to her sisters, family, friends, clan and mate. This is the most loyal and kind she-cat you can meet! She is also quick thinking and a solid Nightclan cat. Decended from Night, the founder of Nightclan, She and her sisters Cloudheart, Berryblaze and Hawkheart are all a part of a prophecy, told by the recently deceaced medicine cat Nightthunder himself when he was still young and bold. Graymoon's mother is Leafstone and her father is Blackstorm. The prophecy is: As the '''Black '''storm rolls in, a '''leaf' will smack against a stone. The storm will elad to hawks Eating berrys and Gray clouds will unite us all.'' The prohecy includes the four sisters and the mother and father. Any more questions? FeatherMew? 01:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Foxclaw Foxclaw is an open minded cat. She likes to know she's helping the clan. She is usually the one starting fights, because of her sly tounge and open minded character. Over all, she is a nice cat. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 17:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Gingerstar Gingerstar is brave, kind,and strong. Many try to overpower her, seeing that she was born a loner. But she always puts them in their place. Gingerstar loves to help, she is trusworthy, and cares about her clan. That is what makes her a great leader. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 16:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat! If you're still on.... 07:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Are you still on? 08:10, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sandclaw, Dustwing, and Streamwater Sandclaw is Crowsight and Duskshadow's sister. In battle, she's always looking for a fresh coating of blood on her fairly sharp claws. She and her brothers are the strongest cats in DawnClan.But she always listens to her brother, Crowsight. Dustwing is so sweet, she's practicly candy!! Dustwing has a mate, Daydreamer, and a kit, Ferretkit. Her sister is Emderstar. Streamwater is fun and lovable. She likes to fight for her Clan for whatever cost. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 15:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) FeatherMew? 06:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not effect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will definitely have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the characters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Haiz. nice 300 edits you got there. Feather 06:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Are you on now? XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 07:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC)' Chat! 07:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Chat- now! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 07:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC)' Er...Well...I just...um...? I'm not exacily sure. It just helps to be around every day, editing pages, creating pages, fixing spelling, working with projects and answering questions of users. ^.^ Feather 17:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Claweh, you don't know how much I'd love to! But I can't D: For some strange reason, I can NEVER type and the useres on there never appear. Nor does the conversation among the users :( I really would like to! Please forgive me :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Mkay, if your still on. Feather 17:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh, wow. yea I guess I do. Feather 06:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure. Feather 07:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure. Feather 17:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hi :) Thanks for welcoming me! Spottedfang 17:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Chat? If you can, I'll be there, but when you get there I might be on brb. Feather 07:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Me is back. Chat please. :3 09:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? 13:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Edit! Edit girl! You know how soon you can be a mentor+Sr.warrior? Feather 07:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sure! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 06:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC)' Thanks for welcoming me. :^)' 'Sunpelt 15:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC)' You should change your goal, your a mentor now. :) Feathermoon 08:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CHAT Feathermoon 07:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon K! 07:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I was at clarinet, but I can talk now. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 08:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Feathermoon 07:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yep! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 07:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Charart Blanks Suggestion Hi there, Leopard! I'm glad you and Millie are suggesting ideas for blanks. I love your ideas! I personally like the healer blank, and think all three of them could be of some use within the project. I'll think about it/talk to Feather, and let you know. 08:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: New charart blanks I see. Cloudskye and myself had a chat about that a while back about changing around all the blanks. I'm not sure if your saspific blanks will be used for the exact ranks you were hoping, but I can say one or two of them have a chance of being used in some rank. Feathermoon 14:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Here's Jazzi! I failed the anklet, but oh well. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) hai wanna meet on chat? I might not stay too too long but i still can. Feather Rollbacker 08:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Wait, I forgot my Chat is acting up. -_- Feather Rollbacker 08:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon But, I'mma try a few times to see if it starts working. Feather Rollbacker 08:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Uug. Nevermind. It's not working, and I have a headache so i'mma go to bed now. Good-night, Leopardclaw! Feather Rollbacker 08:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I read your message you sent Cloudy. And are you sure your user page is weird? O.o Feather Rollbacker 16:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ok, der we go. It's fixed, as far as I know. Feather Rollbacker 17:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hey Leopard. You know on your mysteries of MoonClan photo, how you changed the transparency on the cat? How exactly did you do that, like, what program did you use and stuff, because I'm trying to do something like that for a photo edit of mine. Thanks. 19:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Okay 15:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't. Chat not working. Told Rainey already. Feather Rollbacker 15:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Still on. XD Lion.<[[User:Graceglow|GraceglowBelieve 19:21, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Me in Chat- I'm a WSWer...GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW! GraceglowBelieve 19:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. GraceglowBelieve 19:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) My computer's freezing DX GraceglowBelieve 19:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Leopard! You edited at the same time as me and something happened! GraceglowBelieve 19:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I failed adding the photo DX GraceglowBelieve 19:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) That's cool! ~ Graceglow- can't be bothered to login DANG Leopard! I was making a WSW birthday image!!!! XDD I gotta be faster! XD GraceglowBelieve 18:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I have a character from Silver, you, Nighty, Millie, me...... GraceglowBelieve 19:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Can't. It's glitching on me. So have I forgotten anyone that has a tendency to kill you if you forget them? >.< Crap. Skye and Feather....do they have any chararts of their actual name characters or do I have to find a Hollyfeather (Etc) one? I had to use Fallingleaf for Millie and Ivybreeze for Rainey GraceglowBelieve 19:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Leopard, as a reward for your hard work here at WSW, Night and I have decided to make you a chat mod. That means you can whip out teh banhammer on any idiots you see prowling around the chat. Use the rights well. =) 00:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ^^^^ Feathereh decided too ^^^^ Feather Scared yet? 00:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon HIII Hi miss mentor :D 16:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) What do you do on those alliance pages? I fanclaned a couple characters so... 16:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! :) 16:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat...Miss Moderator! Well done!!! ^.^ GhostglowBOO! 17:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey-- Chat still isn't working for me, so if you wanna talk, go here. See you there, I hope! ;) Feather Scared yet? 18:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Are you on? Chat? Or IRC? GhostglowBOO! 19:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat!! If you're on, CHAT O.O Come on, chat, Miss Moderator! GhostglowBOO! 18:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes'm. XD GhostglowBOO! 18:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: OMIGAWSH REALLY?! *runs around screaming* (lol) 12:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well...What am I at now, hmm? ;) . 13:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Happy kitted day to youuu happy kitted day too youuuu you loook like a ShadowClan cat...and you smell like one tooooo XDD JK happy birthday! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 18:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) lol Yes, when can I hug you, bear style?! 19:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *bear style hugs* thanks Miss Mentor, or should I say Leopardeh ;) 19:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Name- Sofia Looks- Light brown tabby with a darker brown patch over both eyes, a white muzzle and darker brown ears. She has a white underbelly and blue-green eyes. She has a purple collar with a green bell. Rank- Kittypet Trademabob. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow(with 400 edits)']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 21:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) CHECK IT CHECK OUT MY SIG 17:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEOPARD!!!! It's a day late, but who cares? 19:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Psstt!! Leopard! Help! Can you change my siggy? Add 400 EDITS! Times new roman, bold, hex code 1c5914. Make it link to Graceglow. Thanks ^_^ [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow(with 400 edits)']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 15:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Online? 09:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) A GHOST TAIL Hi Leopard, I'll need you to make a blurb for your fanficiton "A Ghost Tail" to be featured on the main page. It should be at least a paragraph or three lines down, please. I want it to fill as much space as possible. I've written three lines already. xD. Thanks - 00:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ya on now? 10:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) *ignores heading box on your talk page and screams* AGT GOT THE TOP SPOT EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Ghostglow'Watch out, there's ghosts about! 400 EDITS! 13:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: By all means do it! I'm going to follow that tutorial of yours 'cause I need to learn about layers, how you blur ('cause you blur amazingly), and that other stuff XD 22:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You mean monthaversary present. ''She's beautiful! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Nightstar and Skyspirit-Your Song|'500 EDITS!]] 12:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :O OMG THATS BOOTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Imagine this scenario- ''You take three paces forward and see your reflection in a pool. But it is not your reflection....you are not a golden spotted cat anymore...you look like this. Welcome to Graceglow's mind. This is how you look here. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:03, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I finished the trademabob. Meet Jay! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 13:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hiii get on chat plz 17:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Charart Tutorial How do you wand select all the white spaces? I tried the wand tool but from there I'm confused on what to do! 13:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) OTTERSPLASH IS DEAD!! Not. Ottersplash~November chills~ 18:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bestie, I was wondering if you were going to edit HSB2 anytime soon... 12:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you but I already knew how to do it. I just wasn't active for the past few days, but thanks anyway for noticing that nothing had happened! Littlewillow 13:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, itt's actually good you did that because my siggi isn't working. Can you help? Also Loudsplash wants to be my mentor as well. I don't want to make anyone sad or anything, but who do I choose? 13:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) siggi i still don't think it's working. I fixed the collon thing, but it still is messed. 20:53, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Charart hey I was trying your tutorial and the waste STILL wont come off... 13:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I think my siggi is working! YAYZ! anyways can I just post a charat on the request page or do I need to join project charat first? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm thinking of joining this wiki, can you please tell me about it and how it works? HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies. 01:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC)